Les poissons: My life as (Izaya is) a teenage mermaid
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Izaya Orihara was a man of great powers of the sea due to his mermaid/man form that he made a contract with the magical witch of Eren with mermaid singing powers. For that, he could swim in the sea and walk on land as a god, having his humans at the palm of his hand in which he could mess with their lives. Then there's Shizuo Heiwajima, the mermaid hunting pirate. arrrgh c: r&r -kl


_**You got your looks ,**_

_**your pretty face ,**_

_**and don't underestimate the importances of body language, ha! c: -ursula from the little mermaid, **_

_**the sassiness drag queen octopus sea witch you shall ever meet c:**_

Once of a tato time there was this happy onion, he was so free, all the lightblubs were jelly of his long green stems hair. They were very spicy and green.

He was as free as Haru, his dolphin friend that lives in his large fishtank that was the floor in his apartment suite that Shinra pays for.

He became smug about it. He got all the attention, but he only wanted one fruit's attention to him, of course he never got it.

Happy onion adored and loved his great red Tomatoe senpai, but he was own by the evil man, Izaya Orihara.

And tomatoe senpai didn't seem to ever notice him and only look at Izaya, while Izaya only looked a Shizuo for most of his time.

What's really more important was that tomatoe senpai never even knew onion-chan existed.

Happy onion was not happy about that at all :c he was jelly for that.

That his senpai will never notice him.

Never ever.

the end c:

**now on to the next real story. originally two separate story but kappa decided for shizuo to be a "pretend" pirate in this story and in the new one he will actually have enough money for a real ass ship and things arrr c:**

**like this ship of shizayaing overload.**

**this story kinda has references and similaires with my tokyo ghoul au story with Mikado with the part time job thing at russia sushi, check that out if you want mikado ghoulyness c:**

_Izaya Orihara was a man of great powers of the sea due to his mermaid/man form that he made a contract with the magical witch of Eren with mermaid singing powers._

_For that, he could swim in the sea and walk on land as a god, having his humans at the palm of his hand in which he could see (and purposely mess with) his adoring humans(lives)._

_Everything was perfect_

_Well not everything._

_Except for the one we all call Shizuo Heiwajima._

_The mermaid hunting pirate. arrrgggggh c: Well that's he says so anyways._

**_Who fished les poissons under the sea and stuff them with bread because they're dead c:_**

**_What what what no, ok. _**

_Shizuo fishes out at sea on his rent fishing boat with his crew of three to four, to one day meet the thing that then learned how to walk on land with his sexy smooth legs up on shore and then also learns that he's a mermaid-man._

_Shizuo decided he didn't like his fishyness and so they fought for almost all their waking moments together._

_As a mermaid, Izaya was always faster in the water since it was his element and was more of an advantage against Shizuo._

_But Shizuo had none of that, or that will hurt his career as the best new mermaid hunting pirate (not) ever in Ikebukuro's seas. And so the story goes on._

**Chapter 1-ish**

"Mermaid powers are the best" Izaya care freely stated, giving a swim twirl under the sea.

"I wonder if one day you'll swim as a merman and die as a human Izaya-san." Mikado Ryuu-fishy-mine muttered swimming along behind the older raven hair mermaid. Izaya just smiled back at him.

"What should we do today, what do you got in mind Kida?" Izaya gave a toothy grin at him.

"Oh, I don't know, don't get caught by Lord Shiki's sharks and being eaten alive would be a nice suggestion." Kida-yellowtail Masaomi was the younger assistant attentant of Izaya Or-fin-hara, a "prince" for the offical title but he rather not.

"It's not my fault that I escaped." Izaya reported.

"That was entirely your fault!" Kida protested, he continued to mess up his own hair in frustration.

"Chill Masaomi, let's go, there's no point in talk with him." Mikado tries to calm Kida down with a sigh.

"Ne, ne boys, as much as I love seeing you two flirt, let's get a move on~" Izaya fluttered.

"Can we just dump him in a net and say it was accident that we have nothing to do with..?" Kida stated blankly to Mikado, for a response, Mikado shook a small no, we can't even if you really wanted too.

"Aw, you flatter me Kida-chan." Izaya bounced back at Kida's idea of "taking care" of Izaya in a way.

"For the love of mer-gods please try to behave in your some twisted way of behaving."

"No can do. For I am Izaya Or-fin-hara, the great Orihara of the sea aside from King Shiki-dearest that is, and by the way Kida-kun, I am that mer-god that you spoke of and I accept your lonely love~" Izaya swam so more and turned his body towards the other two as he spoke his speech of epicness.

Kida just facepalmed and Mikado shook his head again at the both bickering all over again.

Three merman swam in the great blue, just waiting for something to happen.

Little did they know that there was pair of eyes watching their every movement.

On the surface, as Izaya said, was indeed something that was taking place there.

Shizuo Heiwajima was on the sea's tops out on a trip with his friends Tom, Shinra and Kadota on a fishing boat.

I totally meant a pirate ship but they were poor and couldn't get their dream boat so instead they rent this fishing boat on fish with.

Shizuo and his crew were at work with getting the daily catch from Ikebukuro's seas under the ruling of King Shiki, of course Shizuo hasn't met Shiki so he was with his merry way of catching fish for the restaurant called Russia Sushi.

At Russia Sushi, Shizuo works there part time with being a sub chef, even though he knew no russian and delivery man with catching fish at the back for their special plates and dishes for Dennis to create while Mikado.. Ryuu-what-e-what served customers at front.

Of course on the weekends he goes out with Tom in order to help him with being a part time bodyguard and collecting money to get his paycheck in order for him to get him to rent his boat around.

Shizuo really liked to be in the widde open space, away from city chaos sometimes with his crew, well, maybe without Shinra at times, but you get the point.

So he relaxed himself as he let his rod be in his hands as the light wind blew in his hair and the quietness of the water calmed him, he went to daydream a little.

"I like the sea."

"Shizuo.. who are you talking to?" Shinra poked his rib to be slapped away by Shizuo not really paying attention to Shinra's person or his "ow" noise.

"Let it go Shinra, he's daydreaming again, it's better that way so he doesn't rock the boat and we all drown later." Kadota whispered as he saw his friend in his blank state of mind.

Nothing could be better than this..

or nothing could go wrong..

right?

That's what Shizuo thought anyways.

_"This is going to be FUN~~"_

**WRONG such wrong. **  
**Izaya shall ruin everything so you can be the pirate inside of you Shizuo arrrrrrrrrgh c:**

**and yes they are TWO Mikado Ryu-don't say my full name-gamie in this story c: a merman and a human (half ghoul?) they shall meet one day.**

**end of chapter 1**

**tbc c:**

**let the kappa be with you, r and r is luv feed me plot kappacumber tea please c: let me swim in it.**

**-kappalord**


End file.
